


Who Knew?

by orphan_account, wendigo_whxre_max



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Chat Logs, Fluff, Grief, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Khonjin and Pent are Brothers, M/M, Past Character Death, Trans Male Character, Violence, cursing, sometimes not alot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendigo_whxre_max/pseuds/wendigo_whxre_max
Summary: Who knew all Khonjin had to do was have a really bad fight with his dad to find out more about his dead mother and find his brother?





	Who Knew?

TO WRITE LATER

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is okay heh ^^"


End file.
